Vaiettu Menneisyys AU:Tapahtuma Vuorilla
by Swan
Summary: Mary ja Sebastian päättävät pelastaa isänsä Kenraalin kynsistä. Tarina sisältää jonkun verran kiroilua, siksi tämä luokitus.


Nicholas Mackenzie ja Kenraali (General) on Birgit Staeblerin omaisuutta, Nickin olen napannut hänen KR Fire & Ice AU tarinoista, Vin Tanner on CBS:n omaisuutta, Sebastian ja Mary on minun omasta mielikuvituksestani (joka hyvin vilkas onkin!)   
Useat tapahtumat tarinasta on xXx leffasta jonka näin. Kirjoitustyyli on osaksi Anthony Horowitzin Alex Rider kirjoista.   
Varoituksen sanana: Kukaan ei ole lukenut/arvostellut tarinoita läpi, joten kirjoitusvirheitä voi löytyä roppakaupalla, pahoittelen. Joissakin kohti tarina on töksähtelevää, yritän parantaa tarinaa aina kun vain voin!   
  
Vuoret olivat paksun lumikerroksen peitossa.  
Keskitalvi Rocky Mountain vuorilla.  
Lämpötila on päivisin auringon paistaessa noin -18, mutta öisin se nousee jopa -26. Vuoret ovat jokaisen lumilautaijan ja laskettelijan unelma. Ainakin niiden jotka harrastavat sitä extreme lajina.  
  
Vuorilla, paikassa jonne kukaan ei pääse ilman helikopteria tai hyvin olosuhteisiin varustetulla autolla, on liikettä. Kenraali on tuonut kaksi entistä oppilastaan tänne. Hänen uusi suunnitelmansa on pian valmis kokeiltavaksi. Hymyillen hän nousee yksityisestä Mil-Mi helikopterista ja astuu lumelle valkoisissa, juuri Milanosta ostetuilla kengillään. Jos joku tarkistaisi helikopterin tiedot, hän saisi takaisin vain tiedon siitä että se on Amerikan Presidentin omistama ja että se oli diplomaattista-aluetta. Siihen ei saisi siis ottaa yhteyttä tai "ahdistella" sitä sen lentäessä.  
Hänen miehiään juoksenteli alueella konekiväärit käsissään. Pian olisi aika tuoda Hunter ja Ghost ulos.   
  
Tämä suojaisa alue vuorilla on ympäröity sähköaidoilla joista kaikkein korkeimpana menee vielä ympyrämäistä piikkilankaa. Kukaan ei tule sisään tai mene ulos ilman lupia. Sisään on vain yksi tie, jota vartioitiin 24/7 sekä kameroilla että vartijoin joilla on koulutetut verikoirat mukanaan, sekä tietenkin aseet. Lisäksi vartijat ovat saaneet kovan SAS-koulutuksen ennen tänne hyväksymistään.  
Mary laski Bushnell Yardage Pro kiikarinsa alas ja ojensi ne veljelleen Sebastianille joka myös hänkin makasi mahallaan lumessa, suojassa korkealla vuorilla. Jostain syystä Kenraali oli määrännyt heidät vietäväksi tähän rakennukseen josta oli kuitenkin erinomainen näköyhteys alempana olevaan leiriin.  
"Hitto" Mary sanoi hiljaa, "Miten helvetissä me tullaan pääsemään täältä pois?" Sebastian katsoi kuinka Kenraali asteli kohti omaa asuntoaan, vuorihirsi mökkiä jonka savupiipusta tuprusi savua. Kenraalilla oli yllään turkis, mahdollisesti punakettua, ja takkiin hyvin sopiva hattu joka teki hänestä melkein venäläisen näköisen.  
"Jotain on tapahtumassa. Ei Kenraali muuten tänne tulisi" Sebastian mutisi ja laski kiikarit alas, "Paras mennä takaisin selliin ennenkuin aine lakkaa tehoamasta vartijoihin." Mary nyökkäsi ja otti kiikarit takaisin, laittaen ne lasketteluhaalarinsa sisään.   
  
Aivan tavallinen laskettelureissu oli mennyt mönkään kun Kenraali oli ottanut vangikseen ensin Maryn, ja saanut Sebastianinkin vangikseen käyttämällä Maryä. Sisarukset eivät kuitenkaan olleet aivan neuvottomia. Kenraali ei ollut tarkistanut oliko heillä mitään mukanaan. Ja, kuten heidän opettajansa olivat heille heidän koulutuksensa aluksi sanoneet, koskaan ei kannata lähteä ilman tarvittavia varusteita. Sebastianilla oli mukanaan hänen erikoisvalmitettu aseensa jossa oli sekä nukutus- että myrkytysnuoliaan sekä tavallisia panoksia. Maryllä puolestaan jo mainitut kiikarit, kämmentietokone sekä shurimaneja. Niillä he olivat selvinneet nyt jo kuusi tuntia mainiosti tässä rotankolossa.   
  
He pujahtivat selliin ja lukitsivat sen perässään. Eivät tietenkään siksi että he jäisivät selliinsä, vaan siksi että he tiesivät miten lukon sai avattua jos siihen olisi tarvis.   
  
Vartijat nuokahtelivat tuoleissaan ja heräsivät. "Äähh... Mitä helv..?" toinen mutisi ja tarkisti heti sellin. Molemmat nuoret olivat lavereillaan ja nukkuivat. "Jumalauta mikä jysäri.. Helvetti en kyllä ikinä enää juo.." toinen puuskahti ja nosti päänsä pöydältä. "Pelataaks vielä yks erä, Kimble?" toinen sanoi palaten paikalleen. Kimbleksi nimitetty mies hymyili ja paljasti täten harva hampaisen suunsa toiselle:"Joo, mikä ettei. Laitetaanko panokseksi, tuota.. 5 dollaria?" "Vittu sehän on sun koko palkkas!" toinen sanoi ja nauraa rähjäsi.   
  
Mary hymyili laverillaan kohti seinää. _Naurakaa nyt, kun vielä voitte..._   
  
"Ah! Lempioppilaani! Tervetuloa Camp Carnoon! Toivottavasti matka oli miellyttäv" Kenraali hykersi kahdelle miehelle jotka olivat polvillaan lumessa hänen edessään. Heillä oli vain farkut ja verestä punaiseksi menneet t-paidat yllään. Toisella heistä oli pitkät, kiharaiset vaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät jotka olivat uhmakkaat. Hänen nimensä on Vincent Tanner, mutta Kenraalille hän on Hunter. Huippuunsa koulutettu palkkamurhaaja. Hänen kasvoissaan oli verisiä jälkiä jotka erään miehen veitsi oli tehnyt hänelle matkalla tänne.  
Tannerin vieressä on saman koulutuksen nuorena saanut Ghost, alias Nicholas MacKenzie. Hänen kasvonsa ovat kokonaan verenpeitossa, mutta ei sen takia että joku olisi viillellyt häntä, hänen päälleen on heitetty ämpärillinen lampaanverta jota hänet pakotettiin juomaan matkalla. Häntä on myöskin ruoskittu selkään. Ruoskinnan jäljet tekevät hengittämisestä kivuliasta. Jos verta ei olisi, miehen hiukset olisivat pikimustat ja hänen kirkkaan siniset silmänsä näkyisivät hyvin selvästi. Ne lupasivat jo nyt Kenraalille taattua kuolemaa.  
Mutta Kenraali ei välittänyt. Ei, pikemminkin hän rakasti tuota katsetta ex-oppilaidensa silmissä. Juuri sellaiseksi kuin hän oli heidät tehnytkin, juuri sellaisia he olivat nytkin. "Huomaan että vuodet ovat tehneet teistä molemmista heikkoja, poikani.." viimeisen sanan kohdalla molempien maassa olevien miesten hampaat kiristyvät, "mutta se ei tarkoita ettettekö te olisi vielä unohtaneet aivan kaikkea. Unet pitävät koulutuksen hyvässä muistissa, eikö niin?" Kenraali naureskeli.   
  
"Sebastian! Sebastian!"  
Sebastian kuuli jonkun tökkivän häntä ja kovaa kuiskutellen toisti hänen nimeään. Hetkessä hänen silmänsä olivat kokonaan auki kun hän muisti missä hän oli. Kenraalin vankina. Kääntäen nopeasti kylkeään hän näki pikkusiskonsa Maryn luonnottoman valkean naaman. Maryn mustat hiukset olivat huolimattomasti auki ja jotkut kohdat törröttivät pystyssä, hänen tumman siniset silmänsä olivat pelästyneet.  
"Mitä? Mitä on tapahtunut?" Sebastian kysyi kuuluvasti ja nousi istumaan laverille. "Shsh.. Vartijat nukkuvat" Mary kuiskasi ja osoitti kahta vartijaa jotka olivat taas saaneet Nukku Matin iskemään niskoihinsa.  
"Kenraalilla on isä vankina" Mary sai viimein sanottua.  
"Mitä?" Sebastian kysyi, mutta ilman odottamatta vastausta nappasi kiikarit Marylta ja syöksyi pienelle ikkunalle josta näki alas, laaksomaiselle leirille.  
Ja, todellakin, heidän isänsä ja joku toinen mies olivat vankina Kenraalilla. Tämä oli siis homman nimi! Siksi heidät oltiin napattu, jotta Kenraali saisi isän ahdingolle oikein kunnolla.  
Kääntyen Maryn puoleen Sebastian oli jo tehnyt päätöksensä. Hetken he katsoivat toisiaan. Sitten Maryn kasvoille nousi sama uhmakas ilme ja hän sanoi: "Sano mitä tehdään."   
  
Kiinnittäessään Lib Tech Scotty Wittlake lumitautaa laskettelumonoihinsa, Mary ihasteli lautaa. Se oli tämän vuoden parhaaksi rankattu lumilauta, joka oli itsensä Scotty Wittlaken suunnittelema. Musta-valkoinen lauta sopi hyvin Marylle ja hän pisti pipon takaisin päähänsä. Nostaen katseensa alemmas hän huomasi että Sebastian oli vielä kiinnittämässä Burton Jussi Pro lautaa monoihin. Veljen lyhyeksi leikatut mustat hiukset kiiltelivät auringon valossa. Saatuaan laudan kiinni veli katsahti ylos siskoonsa. Mary näytti takaisin peukaloaan. Hän oli valmis.  
Molemmat pistivät Scottin DH 89X lasinsa vielä päähän ja katsahtivat matkaa joka heidän oli laskettava.  
Yksi vartijoista makasi maassa oven luona ja hänen päästään vuosi punaista verta valkoiselle lumelle. Vartijan radiopuhelin räsähti pari kertaa ja sitten kuului Kenraali ääni _"Dixon. Tuo ne lapset alas sieltä._ Mary katsahti veljeensä kuin kysyen mitä tehdä. Veli katsoi kiinteästi radiopuhelinta. _"Dixon. Vastaa!"_   
  
"Dixon jumalauta, vastaa nyt!" Kenraali ärjyi radiopuhelimeen.  
Nickin toiveet siitä että lapset olisivat onnistuneet karkaamaan nousivat jälleen pintaan. Sebastian ja Mary olivat molemmat koulutettuja, ja tällä kyseisellä hetkellä hän oli siitä iloinen. Hänellä oli ollut suuri riita Alisonin kanssa siitä saiko lapsia kouluttaa taistelijoiksi vai ei. Alisonin oli siis loppujen lopuksi ollut oikeassa, lasten oli pakko saada koulutusta koska molemmat heidän vanhemmistaan ''elivät vaarallisesti''. "Mikä helvetti sitä ukkoa vaivaa? Ja näille minä maksan palkkaa.."  
"Ehkä kannattaisi ottaa heidät työvoimatoimiston kautta" Tanner sihahti Nickin vierestä. Tällöin yksi mustiin pukeutuneista vartijoista löi Tanneria niskaan aseellaan. Tanner ulvahti kivusta ja kaatui maahaan.  
"Saasta!" Nick sihahti ja koetti nousta mutta joku tarttui häntä hiuksista ja repäisi hänet takaisin maahan.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk.." Kenraali naureskeli ja nosti radiopuhelimen vielä kerran suunsa lähelle, "Dixon!"  
Radiopuhelin räsähti. "Öö.. Sori, Dixon ei just nyt pääse puhelimeen. Mut mä luulen että se on just matkalla sun luokse kun sä niin kovasti kerran haluut sit" Maryn ääni kajahti puhelimesta. Kenraalin naama valahti ja hän katsoi ylös vuorille.  
Käyttämättömänä ollut hiihtohissi joka nyt toimi tavaroiden kuljettajana ja viejänä ylös sekä alaspäin, oli tulossa kovaa vauhtia kohti sen päätepistettä, suurta tehdashallia jossa Kenraali piti ase- ja huumekätköjään. Täältä lähti maailmalle vuosittain tuhansia ja taas tuhansia kiloja huumeita sekä aseita.  
Kenraali katsoi kun hissiin kiinnitetty 5m pitkä vaunu kiihdytti yhä vauhtiaan. "Ai niin! Ihan että en unohda kertoo, me löydettiin broidin kanssa tollaset 50kg DNT:tä täältä niin päätettiin että on turvallisempaa lähettää ne teille sinne alas kuin pitää täällä ylhäällä. Ni ne on sitten kanssa mukana kuljetuksessa."   
  
300m ennenkuin vaunu iskeytyisi tehdashalliin.   
  
"Pysäyttäkää tuo vaunu!!!" Kenraali karjui miehilleen. Yksi heistä piti pystyssä kaikkea tietokone pohjaista joka alueella toimi. Hän yritti turhaan kiertää järjestelmän.  
Lapset olivat tukkineet jokaisen aukon ja pistäneet viruksia murskaamaan koneen hakkeroimisohjelmia. "No!??! Mikä maksaa!!??" Kenraali huusi, ilmiselvästi hädissään.  
  
200m ennenkuin vaunu iskeytyisi tehdashalliin.   
  
"Emme voi mitään, Sir" konetta kuumeisesti räpeltävä mies sanoi, "he ovat tukkineet kaikki tieni ohjelman sisään ja suojanneet loputkin. En hallitse vaunua ollenkaan"   
  
150m ennenkuin vaunu iskeytyisi tehdashalliin.   
  
Kenraali ei voinut muuta kuin katsoa vaunun liukua kohti hallia.   
  
100m ennenkuin vaunu iskeytyisi tehdashalliin.   
  
"80.. 60.." mies tietokoneen ääressä laski lähtölaskentaa, "40.. 20.." Valtava räjähdys koetteli jokaisen korvia leirissä. Mahtava tulipallo lämmensi ihoa ja sulatti lähistön lunta vedeksi. Vielä suurempi räjähdys oli tiedossa. Koko varastohalli räjähti tuhannen pillun päreeksi. Sen katto lensi ilmaan ja seinät kaatuivat maahan.  
Tannerkin oli jo noussut lumesta ja katsoi melkein hullunkiilto silmissä miten halli roihui heidän takanaan ilmiliekeissä. Siellä paloivat huumeet ja aseista oli varmasti tullut käyttökelvottomia. "Kivoja lapsia sinulla Ghost" hän kommentoi ja siirtyi taas katsomaan eteensä. Kenraali kiehui raivosta.  
"Ottakaa ne lapset kiinni!!! Minä haluan heidät elävänä tai kuolleena!! Menkää!! MENKÄÄ!!!" Kenraalin miehet hyppäsivät yksitellen Yamaha SRX merkkisten lumikelkkojen päälle. Viisi miestä jäi Kenraalin kanssa alas. Kenraali käveli rivakasti Nickin luokse joka ilmiselvästi hymyili lastensa tekosia. Kenraali otti häntä kiinni takahiuksista ja kiskaisi hänen päänsä niin että heidän kasvonsa melkein koskettivat toisiaan. "Oliko tuo sinusta hauskaa, Ghost?"  
Nick hymyili viattomasti, tietäen sen ärsyttävän Kenraalia vain lisää. "Oli. Erittäin" Kenraali pamautti päänsä täysillä päin Nickiä ja murskasi tämän nenän. Nick karjaisi tuskasta ja tunsi lämpimän veren valuvan hänen kasvojaan pitkin.  
"Katsotaan miten hauskaa sinulla on sitten kun tuon lapsesi raadot eteesi."  
Nick puri hampaitaan yhteen.  
  
Sebastian ja Mary olivat vuoren puolivälissä. Jyrkänteen reunalta oli alas noin 200m tiputus. "Paska" Sebastian kirosi kiikarit käsissään.  
"Mitä?" Mary kysyi, valpastuen heti. "Kenraali on pistänyt miehiään lumikelkoissa tulemaan tänne", Maryn veli sanoi, "ja he ovat aseistautuneet myös."  
Radiopuhelin rätisi Maryn povitaskussa ja hän nappasi sen käteensä. _"Kuten te pikku huoranpennut olette jo ehkä huomanneet, mieheni ovat tulossa teidän luoksenne ja olen antanut heille käskyn tappaa teidät näkymält"_, Kenraalin ääni rähisi radiosta. "Joo joo, ei me nyt sokeita olla kusip" Mary sanoi takaisin, ilmiselvästi ärsyyntyneenä Kenraalin ainaiseen vittuiluun.   
  
Alhaalla Tanner tyrskähti Maryn sanomisia joka oli aivan kuin joltain tavalliselta teininuorelta tulleet. Nick hymyili myöskin. Kenraali kiehui raivosta.   
  
"Mitä tehdään?" Sebastian sanoi, aivan kuin kysyen asiaa itseltään.  
"Mä taidan tiet" hänen siskonsa sanoi. Sebastian kääntyi katsomaan pikkusiskoaan, jonka käsissä oli kaksi käsikranaattia. "Mitä jos tehtäis pieni lumivyöry?" Mary sanoi veikeästi. "Kerkiimmekö pelastaa isän sinä aikana?" Sebastian kysyi. Mary mietti hetken. "Lumivyöry ei iske koko voimalla sinne koska alue on niin tasaista, se tippuu pääosin leirin eteläpuolella olevaan kanjoniin." Sebastian katsoi leiriin päin ja huomasikin tuon kanjonin josta hänen siskonsa puhui. "Okei, tehdään niin," hän sanoi, "mutta lähetetään tiedotus Kenraalille myös." Mary hymyili pirullisesti.   
  
Radiopuhelin heräsi eloon Kenraalin kädessä. _"Vieläkö sä luuraat siellä, sinä kasa vanhoja mätiä sukkia?"_  
Kenraali ei alentunut vastaamaan.  
_"No, ihan sama, ajateltiin vaan että ottaisi kiikarit kätösiis ja katsoisit mitä me aiotaan tehdä, sillä mä luulen että sullekin ehkä tulee aika kiire"_ Kenraali viittoi yhtä miehistään katsomaan. "No?" hän ärähti kun vastausta ei heti kuulunut. "Sir.. Näyttää siltä että heillä on käsissään.. Öh.. Käsikranaatteja." Kenraali kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja katsoi sotilastaan: "Mitä?!" "Kyllä Sir.. Käsikranaatteja.. Ja he vetävät sokat pois ja.. He aikovat tehdä..  
LUMIVYÖRY!!" sotilas kiljaisi.   
  
Mary ja Sebastian heitti molemmat kaksi käsikranaattia taakseen ja hyppäsivät kielekkeeltä alas lumilaudoillaan. Hetken oli kuin he olisivat lentäneet ilmassa ja tömähtivät maahan juuri kun kranaatit räjähtivät, aiheuttaen lumen ensin liikkumaan laattoina josta sen jälkeen kasautui suuri lumivyörymä. He molemmat laskettelivat niin lujaa kuin ikinä pystyivät, pitäen painonsa erittäin alhaalla saaden näin laudan liikkumaan kaikkein nopeiten. Kelkkailijoilla ei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta kun he huomasivat lumivyöryn tulevan. Se vyöryi heidän päälleen haudaten heidät lumivalkeaan hautaansa. Hetken oli hyvin hiljaista.   
  
Kenraali ja jäljelle jääneet sotilaat katsoivat tuhoa. Yhtäkkiä neljä sotilaista heitti aseensa maahan ja lähtivät juoksemaan kohti autoja joilla pääsee alas tältä kirotulta vuorelta. Kenraali kääntyi aivan kuin tylsistyneenä, otti aseensa esiin ja ampui heidät kylmän rauhallisesti. Nick ja Tanner yrittivät nousta mutta jäljelle jäänyt häijynnäköinen sotilas ei antanut heille sitä autuutta nousta ja kostaa Kenraalille.  
"No, ainakin pääsimme niistä kirotuista lapsista" Kenraali totesi ykskantaan ja pisti aseensa vyötäisille. "Ammu heidät" Kenraali sanoi sotilaalleen. Sotilas tähtäsi Nickiä päähän. "Hyvästi Ghost" Kenraali sanoi juhlavasti.   
  
"Ei mun elämän aikana!" kuului huudahdus ja Nickiä aseella osoittanut sotilas kääntyi taakseen, nähdäkseen vain Maryn ja hänen vain toisessa jalassa kiinni olevan lumilaudan olevan korkealla ilmassa tullen häntä kohti.  
Mary tähtäsi mieheen ja juuri oikealla hetkellä potkaisi lautaansa irti olevalla jalallaan niin lujaa että se pamahti päin sotilaan kasvoja ja tämä kaatui ulvahtaen maahan. Maryllä ei myöskään käynyt hyvä tuuri. Hän ei pystynyt pitämään tasapainoaan koska maa oli liukas ja lautakin puoliksi irti. Hän kaatui selälleen maahan kovalla tumpsahduksella. Juuri kun Mary nosti päätään hän kuuli aseen latauksen äänen ja sitten hänen kasvojensa eteen tuli hopeanvärisen Beretta-ase. Kenraali hymyili kylmästi tytölle.  
"Pitääkö minun tehdä kaikki itse? Ja vielä jonkun lapsen takia? Miksi sinä et vain yksinkertaisesti voi kuolla?" Kenraali sihahti osoittaessaan aseellaan Maryä.  
Maryn hengitys huurusi. Kaikki näytti Scottin laskettelulasien takaa keltaiselta. Mary käänsi päätään ja näki isänsä olevan yhä polvillaan maassa, verissäpäin. Hänenkin hengityksensä oli kiihtynyt ja hän tuijotti Maryä.  
Mary käänsi hitaasti päänsä takaisin tavaten taas Kenraalin raivostuneen ilmeen. "Jaa-a, taitaa kulkea veress", sitten hän alkoi hymyilemään, "Kannattais muuten katsoa taakses." Kenraali kääntyi huomatessaan että Mary ei pilaillut, ja näki silmäkulmastaan kuinka Sebastian tuli ilmanhalki ja teki mahtavan roundhouse potkun kovat, lumilaudan laskettelumonot jalassaan. Jokin rusahti ja Mary käänsi kasvonsa maahan jotta mahdollinen lentävä veri ei osuisi häntä kasvoihin.  
Sebastian laskeutui siististi maahan ja katsoi parin metrin päähän lennähtänyttä Kenraalia, jonka päässä olevasta haavasta vuoti verta lumelle. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja melkein repäisi laskettulasit kasvoiltaan. Mary nosti päätään katsoen makaavaa Kenraalia, sitten hän tunsi jonkun koskettavan hänen kylkeään. Se oli Sebastian joka soi hänelle pienen hymyn ja ojensi sitten kätensä auttaen siskonsa ylös.   
  
Nick kaatui taaksepäin ja jäi makaamaan lumihankeen. Kylmyys oli turruttanut hänet kokonaan. Tanner kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja kosketti häntä olkapäähän: "Se on ohi.. Taas hetkeksi." Nick käänsi päänsä kohti sinistä kirkasta taivasta. Lumi narskui kun joku käveli heidän luokseen. Koska Tanner ei tehnyt mitään mikä hälyttäisi mahdollisesta vaarasta, Nick antoi asian olla.   
  
Mary käveli heidän luokseen ja polvistui isänsä viereen.  
"Hei" Mary sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli nyt kuin ujolla pikku tytöllä, vaikka juuri hetki sitten hän oli sanonut Kenraalille mitä sylki suuhun toi. Tanner nyökäytti päätään ja Mary ojensi tälle Sebastianin laskettelutakin: "Pistä tää päälle niin lämpenet. Näissä on Thermo vuori" hän sanoi ja iski silmää teksasilaiselle. Tanner hymyili, otti takin ja pisti sen päälleen. "Menen katsomaan löytääkö Sebastian mistään toimivaa autoa" hän sanoi ja lähti menemään huomaten Nickin tarvitsevan omaa aikaa tyttärensä kanssa. Nick katsoi Tannerin menoa ja mietti mitä sanoisi Marylle, mutta ei tiennyt.  
Mary huomasi isänsä hiljaisuuden ja avasi sitten takkinsa tarranauhalistan ja lopuksi veti vetoketjulla takin auki ottaen sen pois päältään. "Täss" Mary sanoi ja ojensi takin isälleen, "jäädyt muuten kokonaan." Nick otti takin ja nousi puolittain seisomaan irvistäen kun haavat hänen selässään kiristyivät. Mary puri huultaan isänsä ilmeelle.   
  
"Mary.." Mary kääntyi katsomaan isäänsä jonka ääni oli hyvin hiljainen.  
"Et koskaan kertonut minulle että olet noin hyvä laskettelemaan."  
Hetken aikaa Mary näytti hämmentyneeltä, mutta alkoi hymyilemään ja sitten nauramaan. Nick teki jotain niin ei-nickmäistä ja kaappasi Maryn syliinsä antaen hänelle suukon pään päälle.  
Hetken päästä he erkaantuivat. "Lähdetään kotiin" Mary sanoi pehmeästi. Niin he nousivat ja kävelivät Sebastianin ja Tannerin luokse jotka olivat jo löytäneet hyvän kulkuvälineen heille. Vanhan vuoden -76 Ford F-150 lava-auton. 


End file.
